


Anything for you, pet.

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blissember 2020, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black is a good boy, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: Sirius is a good boy for his Remus.This is smut. Raw and shameless smut. Enjoy xo
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Anything for you, pet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> This is a little something I wrote for prompt No. 2 "Pets" for the beautiful #blissember2020 by @kidovna and @wolfstars_ on Instagram. Visit them and check their wonderful art out! It's always a masterpiece :)
> 
> About this fic: It's blissember. So what's more bliss than some good and hot smut? I don't know. So here you go! xoxo

**"Anything for you, pet."**

„Come here“, he growled in a low voice.

The man kneeling a few feet away on the dark hard-wood floor, dropped to his hands and knees and crawled towards him.

His dark eyes were glazed, pupils blown wide, but he kept his eyes down as he sat back on his heels and lay his flat hands on his thighs.

„Good pet“, Remus praised him and he saw goose bumps erupt on Sirius’s naked arms.

„Thank you, Sir.“

„Looking so pretty in your beautiful collar...“

Remus leaned forward in the armchair, he was sitting in, and brushed his fingers lightly over the black leather. He sensed that his pet struggled not to lean into his hand and he most certainly avoided to touch his skin.

“Do you like your new collar, pet?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sirius lashes fluttered.

“How does your plug feel?”

Sirius gulped and his breath hitched slightly as he involuntarily moved slightly to feel the stretch in his hole. “Good, Sir. So good.”

Remus grinned. He had sent Sirius an owl earlier this day to tell him, that he should wear this particular toy and when Remus would arrive at 4pm he would have to wait in their play-room in bis usual position. Which means that Sirius was now wearing the plug for 3 hours straight. And like the good boy he was, he was waiting on his spot in the play-room under the roof, naked, wearing his new collar, kneeling to await his master.

“What do you want, pet?”

A breathy whine escaped Sirius’s throat and his eyes flickered up to Remus’s enormous bulge showing through his grey pants. “ _Please_ …”

“Use your words, pet.” Remus voice was calm, but stern.

Sirius’s tongue darted out and he licked his dry lips. “Your cock, Sir. I want your cock. Please!”

“Well, well. What a good boy you are. Begging so pretty”, Remus cooed, and Sirius shuddered at the praise. “You can get, what you want.”

“Thank you, Sir!” With a relieved sigh, Sirius was quick to open Remus fly. He gasped as the hard cock sprang free, not contained by any underwear.

“Take it, pet. Show me what your pretty mouth can do.”

Remus leaned back in his chair. Sirius warm hand gripped the base of his dick and he moaned low in his throat as the black-haired man wrapped his lips around his glans.

“Oh, you should see yourself”, Remus growled. He raked his fingers through Sirius’s long hair and the other man growled at the tight grip. Droole dripped from his chin as he moved faster and faster on his master’s cock.

He could see Sirius’s erection, dark red and hard bobbing up and down with his moves. He must have been hard since the moment he inserted the plug. Remus knew how his lover would get turned on by the toy pressing up his ass and the sheer anticipation. Remus pointed his wand at Sirius’s lower body.

The other man moaned and choked, as the toy in his ass started vibrating.

“You like that, pet?”

His moans were muffled but full of lust.

“Tell me how much you like it.” Remus voice was hoarse.

“It feels so – fuck – it feels so good, Sir!”, Sirius moaned desperately. “I’m getting – getting so _close_.”

“You can come, when you made me come, alright, pet?” Remus was sure that wouldn’t take too long. Sirius’s skills were divine, and his wanton moaning turned Remus more on that he could ever say.

Sirius quickly nodded and whispered breathlessly: “Yes, Sir. Thank you so much.”

Remus heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he felt heat pool in his belly and his groins. “Fuck, yes, Pads. I’m fucking close”, he groaned. And with a shout he erupted in the warm, wet heat of Sirius’s mouth.

Just a second later, Sirius threw his head back and came with a loud cry. His thighs trembled and his twitching cock spilled all over the floor and Remus’s feet. “Oh, _ughn_ , oh fuck, Re, stop it!”

Remus flicked his wand and Sirius sighed in relief when the constant, hard vibration against his prostate stopped.

Panting he lay his head in Remus’s lap, who softly stroked a sweaty black strand out of his eyes.

“You did so good, love”, Remus murmured, massaging Sirius’s scalp.

The other man grinned wearily. “How about a bath?”

“Anything you want, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos] and [comments] always welcome <3
> 
> Thank you, you lovely people!


End file.
